Poor Canada
by AnimeShadows
Summary: Canada was called into Frances ofice, what will happen once hes inside, and will Prussia find out! rape,sex,smut yaoi boy x boy dont like dont read :3


Poor Canada

It's AS here with a new fanfiction!  
This is a request from my fateful editor, Demon In The Mirror other wise known as Tiffani :3

Pairings include- Franada and PruCan :) Prussia is a bit evil in some parts

Warning- Lemon! Yaoi! If you don't like sexy boy x boy then I suggest you close out of this window or click your lil back button if this is not your cup of sugar :3 slight bloodynzz :/ A bit of OOC with France...

DISCLAIMER Canada: AS doesnt own Hetalia in any shape or form...she only owns this story...

"Yes papa...?" Canada slowly walked into the small office which France spent some time in, the small form of Canada walked toward the desk were the pervy country sat staring at him.

" Well kiddo...I've gotten a bit bored..." France stood calmly and smiled as he heard a satisfying click from the door,indicating that it was locked.

" And sadly I haven't been able to have a bit of fun for quite a while " The country's face pouted a bit before trailing his fingers along the smallers shoulders from behind. One hand making its way down Canada's back to his ass while the other glided down Canada's arm.

"p-papa...y-you know I'm with Prussia..." Canada held the body of his lil bear closer to him, watching France over his shoulder, small fear already finding its way quickly into Canada's eyes. France's just simply smiled and pulled the small form from Canada's arms and walked to the side and tossed the bear in the side bathroom before closing the door and facing and small slightly frightened Canada.  
"So? What of it?"

France backed Canada into his fairly clean desk , lifting Canada's chin with a finger, leaning down, his lips brushing the smallers ear. " It dosnt matter what Prussia thinks...I'm your papa and I can do what I want.." Frances tone lusty and before the Canadian could do anything to protest, the small body was turned over and shoved onto the desk, his cheek pressing against the cold wood.

"Papa..." Canada whined his fingers pressing against the desk. France's was already unzipping his pants and releasing his hardened member, soon Canada's pants were pulled quickly down and his shirt pulled off. "I'll at least be nice and prep you, lil Canada..."

France smiles putting three fingers to Canada's lips and ordered for him to open up. With a small whine he tryed to pull away from the fingers placed in front of him but soon Canada did what he was told and opened his mouth, it was useless to protest against him. France smiled as submissively lips closed around his fingers and began to suck them. God he loved it when his Canada was so submissive. Soon he pulled his fingers away from the wet cavern and away from Canada lips, Frances other hand placed on the desk.

"Good boy" France smiled as the uke cheeks flushed but then suddenly yelped quietly when Frances stuck a finger inside Canada's enterance. The Canadian sqearmed a little, the feeling of somthing inside of him was weird. Small moans slowly escaped the small figure under the french man.

"P-papa...please s-stoppit..." The second finger suddenly joining the first. France was getting impatiant as he started sissoring him and stretching, ignoring Canada's protest and gasping and suddenly Canada screamed as the third finger was quickly thrusted in and then pushed in past his knuckles. The scream was less soft and more high pitched then Canada's normal voise.

Tears started to stream down his cheeks but soon a wet tongue licked his tears. " Sorry, I hurt you didn't I? " France's voise whispered in his ear, still thrusting his fingers inside the younger. More whimpers. Suddenly Canada clenched his teeth as France's erection poked his ass and France's fingers found a new destination around Canada's manhood.

" a-ah... " Canada flinched at the touch of France's fingers stroking him but soon his mind was pulled from one thing to the pain shooting up his ass as France shoved himself in causing anougher loud erotic scream from the Canadian.

Canada weezed and panted, holding whatever was on the table in a tight fist, his eyed closed in mostly pain but he was grateful that France had paused to let him adjust but at soon as he was, France started pounding into him, practically hitting his sweet spot with every thrust, it didn't take long for him to spill his seed between his chest and desk, he was seeing stars as he continued to be pounded into.

Not long after Canada felt France cum inside of his ass and pull out of him,letting the canadian fall to the floor. France used a tissue to clean himself up a bit before zipping his pants back up and smirking down at the small figure lying on his floor, cum dripping around Canada's legs and on his chest. It was a very lewd sight, Canada hid his face a bit from Frances staring eyes.

Canada whimpered quietly, pain shooting up with every small movement as he tried to sit up. He could feel France's eyes staring at his sore ass, his face flushed up his face tomato red as he reached for his pants and boxers. Canada couldn't help but feel disgusting as he slipped his cloths on, ignoring France.

Canada watched France walk to the bathroom down and grabs the small bear, handing him to Canada before walking to his desk and cleaning it as Canada slipped to the door when there was a click of the door being unlocked.

The Canadian could hear France chirp behind him a good bye before Canada wobbled down the hall.

Canada sighed and composed himself a bit before opening the door to his and prussia's home, his legs were still wobbly as he entered to see his lover siting in a chair watching as if he had been waiting for him.

" What took you so long birdie?" The albino smiled slightly standing up and walking to him, brushing the blondes cheek.

"My papa wanted me..." Canada whispers and smiles, gulping slightly, extremely wanting a shower and to clean the cum from his ass and he wanted to sleep.

" Hm, okay " Prussia shrugs and smiles " Guess what I got birdie? A bunch of fun toys that I, the awsome me, can play with you with~" The albino chirped at him holding up a bag.

" C-can I take a shower first...?"Canada gulped and stared at the bag.

" Whys that birdie? Your just gonna get dirty afterwards~ "Prussia chuckled and licked his cheek.

" M-maybe I wanna be clean for you so y-you can see how dirty you can make me..." Canada frantically tryed to escape so prussia wouldn't find out what France did to him.

"You look clean enough~" Prussia smirks and kisses him passionately, slipping his tongue into the younger ones mouth. Canada gulped saying good bye to the chance of a shower, maybe Prussia wouldn't notice? Canada watched Prussia as pulled out bondage leather ropes and a rather large vibrator that made him shudder as Prussia helped him out of his shirt and set the bear the the side as Prussia dragged Canada to the bedroom holding the toys and the bag.

Canada plopped down on the bed as Prussia dropped the toys next to him and pulled out a black and white high cut maid dress.

"Here, go put it on" The albino smirked and handed the dress to Canada, whom smiled a bit and grabbed the dress and the bag of stuff before retreating to the bathroom, pulling off his pants and boxers quickly and grabbed a rag before cleaning his ass as best he could before sighing, maybe a bit of dressing up for the albino would cheer him up and get his mind off what had happened.

Mean while the albino sat on the bed waiting for his lover to come back out, and surly enough, just then the blonde shyly stepped out of bathroom.

The dress fit him perfectly and the sight of the bondage ropes around each wrist and both ankles, there was also a pair of handcuffs that linked his wrists together. What really drew his attention was the leather collar around the youngers neck with a long chain that almost touched the floor.

Canada quietly watched the ground. " y-you l-like? " his face grew redder every second that Prussia watched him. Prussia looks to the side and pulls out a gag with a white ball with small holes in the ball from this pocket.

"P-Prussia...don't... I don't want to wear that..." Canada blinks backing up but not quick enough as Prussia quickly spun Canada around so his back was pressed against the albinos chest. Next thing Canada knew the gag was in his face.

" Say Ah..." Prussia whispers in his ear and smiled at his little uke easily did what he was told with a sigh. Prussia pulled it into his mouth and clasped the leather around his head and hooked it.

" You look so cute, birdie " Prussia smiled and noticed that Canada was holding the vibrator in one hand. The blonde fidgeted slightly and looked up at the Prussian as he took the vibrator from him and trailed his hand under the collars chain before grabbing ahold of it and pulling Canada to the bed and helped him up before flipping him o to his back.

" I'm gonna fuck you till you cant walk for a week " Prussia whispers playfully in his ear, his lips trailing down his jaw line to his neck. Canada gulps slightly, only managing a small nod as saliva trailed down his chin.

The albino smirks simply and trailed his hand up the back of the skirt, poking Canada's entrance with the vibrator till he finally shoved it inside of him and flipped to switch to 'high' and quickly a loud moan came from the small form. Canada squirmed causing the vibrator deeper into him.

Prussia soon lifted the blond into his lap, causing Canada to let out another moan and he then saw that the Prussian was fully unclothed, his pale body leaving the Canadian breathless. Suddenly Canada yelped in surprise as the vibrator was pulled out and thrown to the side as Prussia lifted Canada and slowly lowered him down on his hard member. Canada gasped sharply around the gag and closed his eyes mostly of pleasure.

Not soon after the blonde was bobbing up and down on Prussia, small moans and gasps escaped Canada's lips suddenly he cam and moaned loudly but suddenly Prussia stopped his bouncing and pulled him off, a hand going around Canada's head, un latching the gag and letting it fall and smirked "suck me." A simple order. Canada lowered his head and brought the head of the member into his mouth before sucking harder on Prussia.

Canada suddenly was greeted by a mouthful of seed, in which he swallowed most of it, some drizzling from the corner of his mouth.

" so cute... Seeing you like this, but I know something else..." Prussia smirked as he grabbed one of the bondage ropes.

Canada just smiled slightly to himself, glad that Prussia didn't find out about the happening with him and France.

And if your wondering, yes Canada couldn't walk right for a week after that.  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

That's a rap!

Canada: I got raped by papa...  
France: hohohoho you know you liked it :)  
Prussia: hay! Wft France! How dare you!  
France and Prussia : *fighting*  
Canada: ignored...  
Me: don't worrie Canada I love you! *kisses*  
France and Prussia: AS! *attacks*

Canada: well bye every body...till next fanfiction...  
France and Prussia: This Fanfiction was brought to you by AnimeShadows!

I love Reviews .

Tiff- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh *nosebleed*


End file.
